loffandomcom-20200214-history
Juliet Crowe
Lieutenant Juliet Crowe is the Leader of Charlie Squadron, and was one of the Founders of the League. A sufferer from idiopathic ocular neurohypersensitivity, she is never seen without her thick, light-dampening goggles. Personal History Born in Gravesend, Juliet had been diagnosed with idiopathic ocular neurohypersensitivity in the womb, and her parents were determined that their little girl would be protected. Constructing a basement beneath their house, they spent time, money and effort in providing Juliet with a place where she could live without constant pain. However, her parents resources were not limitless, and her condition required specialist care. Eventually, they applied for and were given a place at Fitzgerald's School For The Visually Impaired, a specialised school for children suffering from rare visual defects. Aged four, Juliet left home for the Truro-based school. There, she recieved her first pair of goggles. Aged seventeen, Juliet attended a conference on idiopathic ocular neurohypersensitivity in London. In the lobby, she met a young American woman who was attending another conference in the same building, a few weeks prior to taking up her enlistment in the United States Army. The two women remained in touch for eight years, throughout Cassandra Wells' time in the military. During that time, Juliet continued in education, designing a new version of her goggles that allowed her to view images displayed on a LCD or TFT monitor by means of direct connection. She focused her studies on computer systems design. Aged twenty-five, Cassandra and her friend Thomas Doone turned up at Fitzgerald's with a proposition - join them in founding a private military company. They wanted Juliet, a person they felt they could trust, to provide them with computer and technical support in their endeavour. Initially considering the experiment doomed to failure, but excited to be leaving the School, Juliet accepted, and became one of the League's Founders. Initally (as with all the early League officers) a member of Delta Squadron, she accepted a transfer to Lead Charlie Squadron when that group was formed. Shortly after joining the League, Juliet was able to finish perhaps her greatest invention - a small, self-contained computer, which can be hung from a belt and connects directly to her goggles. The computer accepts inputs from small electrical contacts embedded in the tips of a pair of gloves, which allows Juliet to use the computer to access the League's vast databases with the flick of a finger, regardless of the situation. League Role As the Leader of Charlie Squadron, Juliet has overall responsibility for technical support throughout the League, from secure satellite communications to the Island's wireless network. She is also responsible for the officers of the Command Center and Tactical Control. Juliet still considers herself a Delta, and is often called upon to deploy with that Squadron when their mission requires a Charlie representative. Areas of Expertise Juliet is an expert programmer and systems developer, although she has taken pains to ensure that her team contains experts in any system deployed by the League. Her goggles restrict the range of her vision, as well as her accuracy. As such, she is the only Squadron leader not certified with any firearm, although she is a trained and extremely dangerous hand-to-hand combatant, and a skilled knife-fighter. She is rarely without at least one Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, a weapon with which she possesses an almost unnatural skill. Her use of this weapon, along with her unquestioned success with it, is the main reason that it is so popular among Delta Squadron. Awards Even before her transfer to Charlie Squadron, Juliet's primarily supporting role kept her from the limelight and the subsequent bestowal of honors by a grateful nation - something for which she is geniunely grateful. However, not even the most retiring Delta is immune to the receipt of honors. British * Order of the British Empire (OBE) United States * NASA Exceptional Bravery Medal * NASA Space Flight Medal League of Freedom * Distinguished Service Medal * Long Service Medal * European Service Medal * North American Service Medal * South American Service Medal * African Service Medal * Asian Service Medal * Oceania Service Medal * Antarctic Service Medal * European Combat Medal * North American Combat Medal * South American Combat Medal * African Combat Medal * Asian Combat Medal * Oceania Combat Medal * Expert Witness Medal * Ghost Medal * Online Service Medal * Ace Pilot Medal (with UAV bar) * Renn Fayre Expert * San Deigo Medal * Desert's Tear Medal * Berlin Medal * Olympics Medal * MOAB Medal * Hacker's Medal * Brave And Foolish Medal Category:League Personnel